Tell Me A Jemi One Shot
by JovatoJemi
Summary: Jemi one-shot, some Nemi! : Joe and Demi are going through a rough time and Demi doesn't know if she could cope with it any longer. READ PLEASE! : xoxox oh, and comment! :


Hey guys!This is a new one shot I wrote two days ago! I hope you guys like it! Please comment! I'd love to hear what ya'll think!

Peace & Love

:)

-JovatoJemi

**Tell Me**

**A Jemi One Shot**

***in this, I guess Joe, Nick and Demi live together... :P Just go with it. :)**

"Ugg! Just leave me alone!" She says angrily turning around. He grabs her arm.

"Demi, just tell me what I did wrong?" he asks softly. She shrugs out of his grip, mumbles something and walks toward the kitchen, not bothering to look back.

Demi walks up to the counter, puts her elbows on it and buries her face in her hands. Nick walks in.

"What's wrong? You look angry." he asks, taking a juice out of the fridge.

"Joe is being such a pain…" she mumbles through her fingers.

Nick walks over and casually leans against the counter beside her. He crosses his arms over his stomach.

"What did he do now?" he asks as if it's routine by now.

Demi looks up at Nick staring down at her. She barely smiles, turns around and leans against the counter next to him.

"You know what…maybe…I may just need some air." she replies, clearly not wanting to talk about it. She snatches Nick's juice out of his hand and walks out.

"Thanks for the talk! Oh, and the juice!" she playfully says over her shoulder and waves the juice bottle above her head.

"Hey! That's my juice!" Nick calls behind her, but she's already walked out the sliding doors. He laughs faintly and walks over to the refrigerator to get him another bottle of juice.

* * *

Thirteen months…it's been **thirteen months!**

Joe and Demi have been dating for thirteen months. They seemed so perfect at first, but around month eleven, they started fighting non-stop and no one really knew what was wrong.

Since Demi has been busy with the boys all this time, she never really went to her girlfriends about boy problems anymore. She would just go to Nick. He was always there for her. He always listened when she talked. He was her shoulder to cry on.

Though Joe didn't notice it, everyone else saw how close Demi and Nick had become in these past few months. People were starting to speculate, some even called Demi a "two-timing whore" It's sad to see how 'close friends' can be so hypocritical.

Demi only saw this as a friendship, calling Nick one of her best friends. Nothing else. But no one else thought so.

* * *

After two hours, Nick finds Demi on a couch in the living room, sobbing at an episode of Grey's Anatomy. He walks over and sits on a couch opposite from her. Demi decides to ignore him. Not saying anything, Nick's just staring at her, forcing Demi to look at him.

"What?" she asks through her tears.

"I've seen this episode. It's probably the funniest one ever. There's nothing to cry about."

"Shut up." Demi answers bluntly, knowing where he is going with this.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what this really is about?" he asks calmly and moves closer to her.

"What is what about? I'm crying…I'm a girl, give me a break…" Demi replies after a few seconds.

"Demi," Nick says, takes the remote and pauses the TV, "you're not crying over Grey's…I know that…what did Joe do?"

Demi lets out a big sigh, knowing that Nick's not gonna give in. He gets up and seats himself next to her.

"I can't let you walk around with that frown, knowing that you can talk this out with me."

Before she starts talking, Demi lets out another sigh.

"Joe…he's just…I don't know!" she starts.

"Relax…it's just you and me…think straight before you talk and try to keep it rational…please…I still have a bruise on my arm." Nick says, rubbing over a bruise under his right elbow.

"I didn't do that!" Demi lets out and playfully hits his arm. He laughs then turns his face serious again. He lifts his right eyebrow, waiting for her to start talking.

"Fine…" Demi says, "Joe…he's…being…rude…" she finally gets out through her tears, which are coming more rapidly now.

"What'd he do?" Nick asks sympathetically as he sees the tears roll down Demi's face.

"He never listens when I speak…and he doesn't take me seriously…it's so aggravating!" She responds, the vulnerability in her voice now turning into frustration.

"Hey…calm down…Joe's just being a guy. He's probably just confused." Nick says softly and wipes a tear from Demi's face.

"About what, Nick?" she asks helplessly.

"I don't know! You probably confuse him. You're too amazing…and now he can't understand how something so perfect can be real." he replies with a smile and caresses her light-brown hair.

Demi smiles sweetly and wipes away her tears with her sleeve.

"You're so nice…thank you, Nick. You're the best. But…I'm tired of fighting with him! I don't want to go through this every other day! It's killing me!"

"Don't worry…this is just a phase…I promise. It'll pass…" Nick says caringly. He puts his arm around Demi and pulls her into a comforting hug.

Meanwhile, Kevin, who is visiting, walks by and sees the two of them.

Demi always got the feeling that Kevin didn't like her very much. He would some days totally ignore her or when she would say something, he would make unnecessary, offensive comments under his breath. It never really bothered her, though.

As Kevin sees Demi hugging Nick, he snorts, "Should've known…"

Demi turns around and sees Kevin ascending up the stairs.

"What's his deal?" she asks confused.

"…I don't know…" Nick replies, equally confused.

"Dude…we've gotta talk…" Kevin says as he sees Joe coming out of his room.

"Sure, what's up man?" Joe asks casually.

"It's about Demi…" Kevin replies and looks at Joe with the same look he had the day Joe told his family that he and Demi are dating. Joe can hear the urgency in his voice and walks back into his room, followed by Kevin.

"I don't know if you've checked your replies on Twitter lately…but people have been tweeting you…" he says seriously.

"Uhm…well…that's kind of obvious…" Joe says, not completely understanding what Kevin is trying to say.

"…they've been tweeting you…telling you that you should hold on to your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about, Kevin?" Joe asks.

"They're telling you that you can't let your…brother…take your girlfriend…" Kevin says hesitantly, not knowing how Joe's gonna react.

"What do you mean? Nick? What?" Joe asks, both confused and angry.

Kevin nods.

"You haven't seen the news recently, have you? Pictures of Nick and Demi…going out for lunch and dinner started surfacing." he says.

"Well…they're just friends...Kevin…no big deal…" Joe says, trying to convince himself at the same time.

"Joseph! Open your **eyes**! Where do you think Demi is when she's not with you? She's with Nick! They're **always** together!" Kevin lets out; frustrated that Joe is not getting what he's trying to say.

"Stop it, Kevin!" Joe yells. He can't bear to hear that his **girlfriend** is 'hanging around' with his **brother**. "Nick wouldn't betray me like that! Nor would Demi!" he adds.

"Oh really? I don't think so! Demi probably misled Nick into her deviousness"

"Don't you **dare** call Demi devious! Get out of my room, Kevin." Joe says angrily and points to his door.

"You're in denial, Joe. Just hear me out!" Kevin says, still trying to convince his brother.

"Leave, Kevin…" Joe growls trough his gritted teeth. Kevin gives up, sighs and walks out the door.

Joe goes and sits on his bed. He buries his face in his hands. He's so confused. What was Kevin talking about? How could he not have noticed Demi and Nick? Would they do that? Behind his back? Can he still trust them? Why is Kevin messing with his head?

After a while Joe's though gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey…" Nick is standing at the door. Joe lifts his face from his hands and looks Nick's way.

Would Nick **really** do that? Deceive him? His own **brother? **Nick never seemed like the type of person that would do that…

Nick walks over and sits on the chair across from Joe's bed.

"Dude…we've got to talk…" he says. This is the second time Joe has heard those words. He can't help but wonder what Nick is about to say. Is he gonna lie to him?

"What's up?" Joe asks, trying to act natural.

"It's about Demi…" Nick says and looks at Joe concerned.

Joe can't help but feel his blood gradually boiling.

Nick takes a deep breath before he starts.

"You're breaking the girl's heart, Joe…" he says through his breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"Joe…" Nick sighs again, "Never mind…you'll have to talk this out with her…"

He just couldn't get it over his heart to tell Joe. Something in his will told him not to do it.

"What? Dude…don't leave me hanging?" Joe says confused as Nick gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Just…ask Demi…" Nick says and walks out the door.

Great. **More** confusion for Joe. What is going on? Everybody seems to know what's going on in **his** life, except **him**.

* * *

It's their day off and Demi decided to go out with Chloe and some friends. It's been four days since she and Joe fought. Probably cause he seemed to be avoiding her for two days. She needed something to relieve her stress.

It's 10pm and Demi is still not home yet. Joe starts to stress.

"She's not picking up her phone…Where **is** she?" he says frustrated, pacing up and down the room.

"Relax, dude. It's not like Demi has curfew or anything. She'll probably be home any minute now!" Nick, who's lying in front of the TV, replies calmly.

Not too long after that, Demi comes in the front door. She takes off her coat and throws her keys on the table.

"Hey guys." she says casually. Nick waves from the couch where he's lying. Joe quickly gets up and hugs her, just relieved that everything's ok.

"Hey…where have you been?" he asks. Nick takes this as his queue to get out. He creeps up the stairs so Joe and Demi don't take notice.

As quickly as Joe hugged Demi, he pushes her away from him.

"You smell like alcohol…have you been drinking?" he asks angrily. Demi can't believe he just said that.

"What the hell, Joe! I was hanging out with Chloe and some friends! I **didn't** have alcohol! All I had was two virgin daiquiris." Demi replies defensively.

"You've been drinking!" Joe lets out, still not believing Demi.

"I said **virgin!** That means **no** alcohol! Look it up, Joe! Ugg…" she says, now angry.

"Don't lie to me, Demi…" Joe says with a mad look in his eyes.

"I'm not lying! What the heck, Joe!" she says angrily, turning her back on him and starts walking away.

Joe crosses his arms.

"You know I never really did approve of your friends…" he retorts as if he wants to get in the last words.

Demi stops in her tracks and turns around on the balls of her feet.

"What did you just say?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said!" Demi interrupts Joe furiously.

"Don't you **ever** insult my friends again! At least they **listen** to me when I talk!" she lets out.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asks confused.

"Oh…my…god…" Demi says, not believing what she's hearing, "You **never** listen to me, Joe! I could be dying and you probably wouldn't even know! You're always going on about yourself. It's Joe this and Joe that! You say you love me so much, huh? Well how about showing that every now and then?"

Joe stands dumbfounded. He can't believe his ears.

"Demi…I—"

"No, let me finish!" she interrupts him again; "You never seem to be interested in **me** anymore! You never ask me how my day was or how I'm doing. No more compliments…when was the last time you kissed me, huh? You don't know? Oh, well that's convenient, isn't it? It's just you, you, you!" she takes a breath before she continues. "This feels like a one person relationship" she starts, her tone of voice changes from harsh, frustration and anger to sadness and helplessness; "Like I was just your flavor of the week…like I was just another girl Joe Jonas dated…Do you know how that makes **me** feel?" she asks. A tear rolls down Demi's cheek. She feels torn. Like this is the final straw. Like her and Joe's relationship is coming to an end…

Joe looks at Demi. He feels pained.

"Demi…you don't understand…"

"You're right, Joe! I don't understand. I mean…this felt perfect! It was all as if it was meant to be…we were so happy, Joe…now we fight almost every day…you've changed so much…you're not the person I fell in love with a year ago…it hurts…" she sobs through her last words as the tears are coming more rapidly now.

Joe stares at Demi, speechless. He knows he was wrong. He pulls Demi into a hug. She tries to push him away, but he just holds her tighter. She buries her face in his chest and Joe can feel her softly sobbing against his body.

What Demi just said, hit him like a rock. A big rock. **This** is why they have these endless fights. **This** is why she always seems mad at him. **He** is the reason she's sad. **He** is the reason she is crying.

"Demi…" Joe whispers after a few minutes. He lets go of Demi and she looks up at him.

"Can I talk now?" he asks, still whispering, with a small smile. She smiles faintly and nods, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

They go sit down and Demi waits for Joe to start.

"Demi…I realize…I've gone too far…" Joe starts to confess.

"I'm…I'm just a little lost…It feels like I've lost myself. I don't know who I am anymore. I've been such a huge jerk to you and I'm so sorry babe…I've been going through some…personal struggles." he says, and looks down in shame.

"Then why didn't you just tell me, Joe?" Demi asks sympathetically and gently strokes the side of his face. She feels kind of guilty for going off on him like that.

"I don't know…I guess…I was ashamed…"

"Joe…" Demi says softly as she can see Joe's face sadden at every word that comes from his mouth.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you…I think because I couldn't trust **myself**; I took it out on **you.** I was a fool to think you'd go behind my back…with my own brother…" he says, still not looking up. He quietly laughs at himself.

"Go behind your back? What, you mean **cheat** on you? With Nick? What?" Demi is totally confused.

"Yeah…c'mon, you know what I'm talking about." Joe looks up for the first time. "You don't?" Demi shakes her head in confusion.

"Well…you and Nick became super close! Kevin said you guys were almost inseparable! Everyone thought you were cheating on me…with Nick…" Joe explains.

Demi laughs a little then looks at Joe's hurt face.

"I'm **not** dating Nick…I promise…he's just a very good friend." she sighs.

"Nick has been there for me when I was heartbroken, hurt and confused. He was the one I went to, to cry after we had fought. He was always there for me and he listened when I talked. He's like my brother." she says with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Oh, thank God!" Joe gasps.

"…and about me not listening to you…that was just my jerk face attitude. I don't know what is up with me. I'm so moody and I get angry so fast. " he says.

"You sure you aren't pregnant?" Demi asks jokingly and pokes Joe's stomach. He chuckles a little.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not…" he says with a grin.

"Well…since you told me what is really going on…I forgive you. And I promise I'll be the best girlfriend I can be…I'll support you, I'll be there for you…until we've got these things resolved, kay?" Demi says with a sweet smile.

"You already are the best girlfriend there'll **ever** be! I was the one who was too much of a coward to open up to you. I can't believe you're actually forgiving me…" Joe says relieved.

"Yeah…just promise me you'll **tell me** when something's wrong, because I can't stand fighting with you. It kills me." Demi responds with a serious face.

"Me too…it may have seemed as if I didn't care, but at night I couldn't sleep, cause I knew what I was doing was so wrong and hurtful…once again…I'm **so** sorry…I know that doesn't help much, but I'm really, truly, sorry for putting you through all this."

"The things we put up with for love, eh?" Demi replies with a kind smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Joe lifts Demi's chin and kisses her sweetly.

"**That** was the last time I kissed you…" he smiles. Demi blushes slightly and smiles back at Joe.

Okay, I know the ending is kinda anti-climactic, but I think I'm having writer's block or something... :|

Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
